


Demon King

by TAEstful_Cherry, writingsincity



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Priests, Anal Sex, Ancient Rome, Angel Corruption, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Castles, Character Death, Churches & Cathedrals, Corruption, Demon Blood, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Evil Angel, Exorcisms, F/F, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Hell, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Old Gods, Pagan Gods, Priests, References to Supernatural (TV), Rough Sex, Satan - Freeform, Sex, Supernatural Elements, Tarot, Tarot Cards, elyxion, priest chanyeol, supernatural exorcism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAEstful_Cherry/pseuds/TAEstful_Cherry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsincity/pseuds/writingsincity
Summary: “Don’t you think...Rules and Purity existed to be destroyed?” Sehun’s voice was sultry and husky. “Huh? Tell me, Angel...” He couldn’t care less about how Chanyeol seemed so surprised.  “I want you...ever since I saw you at the party..I wanted you and I must have you. The gods must know better that Humans are nothing but live beings, trying to fix a  destroyed the world. Evil is here and so is good...so why can’t you..Angel..be the reason why I’m good?”((PLEASE DO NOT REPOST OR TRANSLATE thanxx))
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS VIOLENCE, BLOOD, AND THE INGESTION OF HUMAN HEARTS BY DEMONS.  
> NOT COMFORTABLE PLEASE BACK OUT NOW.
> 
> IF THAT DOESNT BOTHER YOU, THEN WELCOME AND ENJOY THIS LONG ASS RIDE OF A STORY!!!!!

Sehun was getting ready for a big and important day: his crowning day...to finally become the king of the country. His father has passed away—more like brutally murdered by an evil spirit; and now, Sehun is going to be crowned in his place. His mother had witnessed the incident but she can’t remember much from it. Though, Sehun remembers it very, VERY clearly. 

**_flashback_ **

_“Don’t do it, STOP!” His mother called over for Sehun as he was holding his father by his neck._

_“Too late, Mother...” Sehun flashed his red eyes at her and stared right into her soul, making her fall and hit her head hard. “You aren’t a good king, you’re not what you say you are...You’ve slept with other women, you have murdered innocent people...putting on an act is far too stupid from you, Father.” Sehun licked his bloody lips and then his sharp fangs. His nails were black and sharp, his arms had tattoos with meanings of death, murder and other crimes. Sehun was human, yes he was. But, he had an incident when he was younger. He ran into a forest while playing with his guards, an evil spirit has haunted him and promised that they’ll be woken up when Sehun decides to overthrow the bad king which is his dad._

_Sehun was only a few seconds away from ripping out his father’s heart. “I’ll be the King...The King everyone will truly love and respect. Not some disgusting hypocrite.” Sehun laughed loudly, thunder and heavy rain accompanied the gloomy atmosphere. Then, Sehun pulled out the heart of his father and the evil spirits had told him to bite it raw, so they could consume his blood and become stronger. Sehun took a bite and swallowed it, his heart thumped and he ended up gaining his consciousness. He looked down at the floor and saw his mother passed out and his dad dead. He just smirked and disappeared until one of the guards noticed the next day and Framing this incident as a “ Mysterious Murder”.._

**_End flashback_ **

“You look handsome, Sehun.” His mother spoke up as she watched her Son get dressed. He was in an all black outfit, his long cape was made of fur and black fluffy material. He wasn’t allowed to wear them yet. The crown was purely made of diamonds and the cane was the same.

“I know..Thank you.” Sehun replied and turned to look at her with a grin. He then dismissed the maids and butlers before he ran a hand through his black hair and suddenly tapped her forehead with his two fingers. She froze in her place, her face turning pale as Sehun’s red eyes showed. 

“You will forget everything that happened that night completely, you won’t say anything. And now, if I know that your mouth said anything, I’ll kill you.” Sehun said as he showed her his black sharp nails. She nodded and had her memory erased just in case. 

Sehun walked ahead and fifteen Knights walked down ahead of him. “Make way for Prince Sehun!” A Knight spoke up and Sehun made his way down the huge staircase with the red carpet on it. He saw so many citizens and civilians watch him. The ladies dying over how handsome he looked. He then made his way to the crown. A Priest that went by the name of Mr Park. He will be the one in charge of the crowning. And of course, Sehun couldn’t object. He started the ceremony, made Sehun say his oath and then helped him wear the cape. Sehun held the Cane with his Right hand and ducked down, the Priest placed the crown on Sehun’s head and he looked at the civilians. “I’ll be the greatest king of all time! Have No Fear, I shall work on making all your wishes come true, be a good Leader and Role Model to all the upcoming generations...” Sehun then raised his cane and everyone cheered. 

Sehun had dealt with some problems of the citizens and he spent his day like that. And he reminded all the important people about the Ceremony Ball tonight. Sehun was now resting in his room, relaxing while he was being fed some fruits by a gorgeous lady. The two were all alone. “Your highness..” She said, her hand reached to his bare chest as he was half naked. He smirked and patted his lap for her. 

He watched her sit on it with a blush on her cheeks , he placed a strawberry right against her puffy lips. “Bite..” he said and she did, he grinned and watched her every move. “Swallow..” he breathed and she did, “Good Girl..” he then brought her in for a kiss that led to an intimate time. 

He then told her to join the rest of the ladies on the Floor above. He had made a floor, filled with lady servants and whenever he’s in the mood he’ll choose one of them to serve his needs and if possible, one of them might be his future wife. But, as for now, Sehun wasn’t looking so seriously about that. 

“Sir..It’s time to prepare for the Ball.” A butler said and three maids came in, about to dress Sehun. He wore a black jacket with diamond buttons attached to it, shoulder pads that gave off a very royal look and a pair of matching pants. His shoes were shining and his long black hair was straightened but also not really, keeping that wavy composure. They placed the crown on his head, sprayed perfume for him and made sure he looked flawless. He then waited until it was time. 

Eventually Sehun sat down on the Throne, his legs spread as he placed the cane between his legs, both of his hands resting on the top of the Cane, a smirk covering his face as the Cheers of his people made him feel like a god. ‘So this is what Power Feels like...’ Sehun smirked and leaned back, enjoying the celebrations.

In the crowds, there was a Mysterious man, the son of the priest, watching as the new 23 year old male was crowned a King for this humbled Country. But little did he know that this day, specially this night, the night of the crowning Ball, Him and Sehun will be more than just strangers. 

It was a busy day in the kingdom. It was the crowning of a new ruler and that morning Chanyeol had been helping his father prepare for the coronation packing up their bags because they were spending the night in the royal chapel since they had to travel far to get to the palace. 

Chanyeol was special, at a young age he had been chosen by the gods, he was their mouthpiece for the people. Giving advice depending on what they asked. He was basically an Oracle, telling futures and prophecies by word of mouth or with his tarot cards. And being chosen by the gods meant he couldn't do many things, seeking out mortal pleasures was forbidden to him. So no sex of any kind basically. And he didn't mind. He wanted to be good. 

“Hurry up son, we can’t be late..” The Priest—Chanyeol’s father—spoke as he saw his son praying. He loved the sight, especially when his son was a messenger—in some way—the god’s have chosen. But, he couldn’t be late to the Ball. He then led the way to the palace and thankfully they managed to arrive on time. 

Soon after they arrived at the palace, he felt out of place in his pure white robes and holding his sacred staff, and the veil on his head that marked him as the kingdoms Oracle. He felt out of place at this gathering as he watched his father crown the prince Sehun King. He stood off to the side watching people go about the revelry and dance and make merry. This wasn't his type of atmosphere. He preferred the quiet of the cathedral and sound of the bells.

Sehun had dealt with some problems of the citizens and he spent his day like that. And he reminded all the important people about the Ceremony Ball tonight. Sehun was now resting in his room, relaxing while he was being fed some fruits by a gorgeous lady. The two were all alone. “Your highness..” She said, her hand reached to his bare chest as he was half naked. He smirked and patted his lap for her. 

He watched her sit on it with a blush on her cheeks , he placed a strawberry right against her puffy lips. “Bite..” he said and she did, he grinned and watched her every move. “Swallow..” he breathed and she did, “Good Girl..” he then brought her in for a kiss that led to an intimate time. 

He then told her to join the rest of the ladies in the Floor above. He had made a floor, filled with lady servants and whenever he’s in the mood he’ll choose one of them to serve his needs and if possible, one of them might be his future wife. But, as for now, Sehun wasn’t looking so seriously about that. 

“Sir..It’s time to prepare for the Ball.” A butler said and three maids came in, about to dress Sehun. He wore a black jacket with diamond buttons attached to it, shoulder pads that gave off a very royal look and a pair of matching pants. His shoes were shining and his long black hair was straightened but also not really, keeping that wavy composure. They placed the crown on his head, sprayed perfume for him and made sure he looked flawless. He then waited until it was time. 

Sehun then walked downstairs and saw the most royal people in his country right in front of him. He managed to talk to a few before his eyes drifted to a man: Park Chanyeol. “Excuse me..” Sehun smiled and made his way towards Chanyeol. “Good Evening..” Sehun said while he had a hand out for Chan to take, he then leaned down, kissing the back of his hand. “I’ve seen you at the ceremony today, Are you by chance..The son of The priest? You look very composed and fragile—I’m afraid to touch you from how mesmerizing you look..” Sehun said with a small chuckle before he too bowed for Chanyeol. “You’re a young man with a high status here...I’m really honored to have you at my Ceremony ball.” Sehun then offered Chanyeol a nonalcoholic drink, just a simple juice. Though, deep inside Sehun—Chanyeol wasn’t just mesmerizing, he seemed like an object to corrupt. The spirit in him was thirsty for his purity.

Chanyeol bowed when he saw the prince approaching. "Yes that's me, son of the priest and mouthpiece of the gods, it is a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." He said. "I am sorry to hear of your fathers passing such a sad way to go, but I'm sure he's resting with the saints now, my father gave him final rights." Chanyeol said softly and shifted his staff into one hand as he accepted the drink with the other.He was feeling the waves of power rolling off of Sehun and he guessed it was just because the man was king now. Chanyeol wasn't trained like his father, to sense evil spirits. He could feel something though. Something stirring yet he couldn't place what or where it was except it was close... "I also offer you my blessing, any aid you need may the gods be on your side. When you need your future read, or want to talk to the gods let me know...and I will be of service to you my king."

“Thank you..” Sehun smiled and then adjusted his crown. He had talked to chanyeol before he moved to speak to other authority figures. Though, he and Sehun kept having eye contact frequently, up until the dance...lots of ladies have asked or hinted to dance with Sehun but he declined. He had already talked to the Priest and asked if it was okay to dance with his son. The father has given him a nod, trusting his King with his beloved pure son. Besides, it was just a dance, there wasn’t anything suspicious about it. And lots of men are dancing with each other on the dance floor, so it wasn’t something out of the ordinary.

“May I?” Sehun bowed like a gentleman, holding Chanyeol’s hand. As the male accepted, he had pulled him close carefully, they danced in groups and now it was time. Sehun and Chanyeol alongside a few couples danced around to the classic music playing. “Have I told you that you look gorgeous tonight, Chanyeol?” Sehun said as he turned Chanyeol around and then pulled him in once again. “The Gods have chosen well...You’re so pure and angelic, I—again—Am fearing that the god’s may find my actions towards you a little unworthy as you’re a precious Angel that is worth more than just a King like me...” Sehun said and then he had to turn Chanyeol around once more and then pulled him again. “You look very beautiful..” Sehun added and then scanned the room, the Priest was currently talking to an important figure, not minding his son. 

When the dance was done, Sehun bowed at Chanyeol before taking his hand and guiding him to the balcony. “This way, Angel..” Sehun smiled and let Chanyeol take in the beautiful sight in front of him. Sehun smiled slightly before his evil spirit laughed inside of him. 

**‘** **_Ruin him..take his blood and drink it...the purer the blood the powerful we are...you must use him for your own good and corrupt him. Then, the god’s will send in another Messenger and when that happens? You can have a bigger access to reach their power..you must Destroy him, You must destroy Chanyeol..’_ ** his spirit then vanished and Sehun grinned for a second. 

“The weather is nice..” Sehun comments and eyes Chanyeol as he seemed so in love with the nature they were looking at.

Chanyeol nodded and watched Sehun walk away. He hoped that his rule would be a just one like his father before him even with all the rumors that had surrounded the former king. No one was perfect, humans had flaws, it was expected. Even Chanyeol was not perfect and he was being used by the gods. He sipped his goblet of juice and then placed the empty goblet on a tray before moving around the room a little trying to stay out of the party goers way. He met up with Sehun again and they began to dance swirling around the dance hall. He looked up him. "I'm not worth more than anyone... I'm worth as much as anyone. I'm human too." Chanyeol replied. "Thank you...you flatter me with your compliments." Chanyeol said. 

They walked towards the balcony. Chanyeol leaned against the rail welcoming the cool night air. He leaned his staff beside him. "It is a beautiful night you're right." Chanyeol said and looked out over the kingdom. It was a nice view. He could see almost the whole city from this vantage point. "The view reminds me of the view from the cathedral's bell tower."

“Mhm..a very beautiful view..” Sehun said before he glanced back, everyone was busy celebrating. They didn’t seem to want to come to the balcony. So, Sehun thought this might be an opportunity to do something reckless. He then suddenly stood on the top of the brick, right in front of Chanyeol’s view. He wasn’t scared of falling because he wouldn’t. His strength was crazy and he could pull himself up no matter what—and if he does fall, he’ll fall gracefully, his knees are strong, his bones are protected by the aura the spirits have provided—he was immortal and ageless. “You know, You’re a rare gem...” Sehun said as he could see the panic in Chanyeol's eyes, asking him not to do something so reckless.

“Don’t worry, Angel. I’m great but...You know, I’m really curious about you...” he said honestly and then crouched down to meet Chanyeol’s eyes. His sharp and seductive gaze was more than enough to make anyone on their knees for him. “I’d love to have you in my palace...be my guide and have you lead me on the right path when taking serious matters into my hands..” He asked and then stood up, he was slightly leaning back to freak Chanyeol out, though, he hopped off and stood right next to him. “Don’t worry, I’m strong, nothing scares me—not even death. After all, I’m in a high position but that’s not what I’m here for—“ Sehun eyed Chanyeol. He looked so mesmerizing, it was hard not to feel anything—Chanyeol’s presence made The human side of Sehun very interested while his demonic side was more intrigued in taking Chanyeol’s pure blood. “—I want you to stay with me...I have an important visit to an ancient yet small country near by, they are on very thin ice my father seemed to be on the wrong side with them..I’m going to go there to calm down the situation and I would love to have a precious, angelic and trustworthy source of The Gods to tell me the intentions of the King I want to visit.” Sehun said before he sighed gently. “Might be a little stressful considering you are 20 years old but..I don’t think the Priest will do me any good. He just prays for me, while you give me answers and Guidance—“ Sehun then held Chanyeol’s face with a smile—“You’re important, Angel. And I want you here..but, take your time and decide...” Sehun’s warm touch let go of Chan’s face and soon he turned around, “think about it, Alright Angel?” Sehun smiled and walked ahead. 

If anything, Sehun left Chanyeol speechless. Sehun’s words were sweet and heartwarming. His actions were dangerous and reckless but with a limit. His presence was powerful and his power could make anyone fall. Sehun was a perfect match for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol did indeed think over the words that Sehun had spoken. It would be good to be able to help lead the king in the right direction right? The last king didn't let that happen and thus his rule ended with nothing good accomplished for the land of Elyxion. When the feast came to a close, Chanyeol sought out Sehun and he bowed respectfully. "I accept your offer my king, I will aid you in your journey to talk to the neighboring king. "Just give me a day to meditate and commune with the gods and I shall return bearing answers as to how to guide you through this." Chanyeol said softly. "Tell me when you're ready to leave after that and i shall join you." He said.

“Yeah for sure, Angel..” Sehun smiled and thanked him for wanting to come with him to the country nearby. He then held a plate and took a seat next to Chanyeol on the very large table. It was so long it started from the end of the staircase and all the way down to the entrance of the palace. Sehun would laugh quietly at some jokes and munch on some food. He then leaned in and heard what his guards had whispered in his ear. “An intruder...” Sehun mumbled before he looked and scanned the room. 

**‘** ** _He’s the one wearing a red suit...He is a spy from the King of the country you want to visit. He wants to corrupt the party and cause harm..kill him now.’_** The evil spirit whispered in Sehun’s ear before Sehun excused himself to the bathroom. 

“I shall be back..Excuse me.” He told the people he was around and smiled at Chanyeol before leaving for the bathroom. The guard has successfully sneaked the man into the room Sehun was in. The guard then left and the man was terrified already. “Who sent you here...Intruder?” Sehun said while his back was facing the man. 

“I—I was s-sent by The Emperor of Rome Caligula...He wanted to see what had happened to the King of Elyxion and cause destruction...” He said terrified as Sehun grew quiet. “Is that so..Caligula is sending an intruder to ruin my Ceremony Ball...” Sehun slowly turned around and his eyes were as red as the blood running through his veins. His nails were black and sharp. “Too bad, Your journey ends here...” Sehun smirked and slowly he walked towards the male who was pushed down on his knees. He heard the begging and crying of the man. 

“Oh what a beautiful noise..” Sehun threw his head back before he snapped the crying intruder’s neck. Sehun crouched down and he went back to normal, “believe me...I just did you a favor.” He whispered to the dead body before standing up and called for his guards to dismiss this body secretly. Then Sehun went back to the table and sat down next to Chanyeol once again. He continued his dinner normally and was very fine, as if he hadn’t just killed anyone.

“We shall head to the floor above to discuss the preparations for the trip.” Sehun said as everyone started to leave and The Priest came by to say Goodbye to Chanyeol as he had to be left with Sehun from now on. “I’ll take good care of him, Sir—Don’t worry.” Sehun smiled at the priest and when everyone left completely, Sehun gently took Chanyeol’s hand and led him to the floor above. “This would be your room...” Sehun exposed a room that looked like a palace on its own. It was so big and royal, it was prettily made and suited Chanyeol. “I shall let you rest and whenever you feel calmed down, I will be in my room.. Feel free to roam around the palace as much as you please..this will be your new home, Angel.” Sehun smiled and then clapped his hands twice, three butlers and two ladies bowed down to Sehun and Chanyeol. “I need Chanyeol to feel welcomed. The five of you are in charge of making sure that he gets what he wants. Don’t want any slacking and make sure that everything is okay.” Sehun said and they all bowed once again once he left. 

Sehun was now in his room, a soft sigh escaped his lips before he called for his guard. “Yes your highness!” The male said and Bowed down. “The floor above. I want 12 of the ladies to be ready. I will take them to the Emperor Caligula. The rest, get rid of them. I don’t want to see any women aside from the ones working here. Choose the prettiest ladies and be wise.” Sehun then dismissed the guard and started to take his clothes off. Half way through changing, he heard a knock on the door and he thought it was one of the guards but—it wasn’t. It was Chanyeol. “Oh..Angel..” Sehun chuckled when Chanyeol panicked. “Oh please don’t go! I’m still dressed...Well, Kind of but don’t worry..Is something wrong?” Sehun was still in his pants, only his heavy and annoying top was off. Sehun crossed his arms against his chest and let Chanyeol rest on his bed. “It seems like you have something on your mind..” Sehun said as he slipped on his necklace. It was inherited from the very first king of the country. Sehun sat down next to Chanyeol and eyed the shy male. “Have you never seen a half naked man, Angel?” Sehun asked and chuckled quietly. “Well now you have...Don’t be ashamed of it. You’re not the first one to come in at me like that..” Sehun then ruffled his own hair and looked at Chanyeol. “So...you’ve calmed down already, Angel?”

Chanyeol was in awe as he was led up to a beautiful room. It was huge. And he had servants who would attend to his every need. That was new. He was used to doing things alone and he didn't mind it. When Sehun left he asked three of the servants to go to the cathedral and fetch his things. His religious items, candles, chalk, incense, more of his robes and other items he would need for meditation. He sent them with a list of everything he wanted them to collect. Once they had been sent out he then went to go talk to Sehun. Hopefully the other wasn't busy. He knocked on the door and entered only to be met by a half naked Sehun. He quickly averted his gaze and looked down saying an apology and that he could come back later. 

"Ah yes I do have something." Chanyeol said. "I sent a few of the servants you gave me to collect my things from the cathedral. For the next day I will be communing with the gods. I will not be eating or drinking for that day. Ask me whatever questions you want to know now and I will ask them while i am in my trance." Chanyeol said and then blushed more. "I-i've never seen a naked man or woman..." he said. "And yes I've settled in thanks for asking."

“Oh..” Sehun smirked and then ran a hand through his messy hair for a bit. “How about you keep your eyes on me...You’ll be surprised.” Sehun said and lifted Chanyeol’s chin up, “eyes on me.” He said and then walked towards his closet. His pants dropped to his knees and He stepped out from them. He let Chanyeol devour his god-like body. He was masculine and almost physically perfect. He didn’t let all the knighthood training go to waste. In fact, he has some severe and intense training tomorrow. And if Chanyeol will be watching? Then he might as well brag with all his might. 

Sehun then wore a silk pajama and grinned when he was seated next to Chanyeol. “It’s slightly dim in here yet your cheeks are burning Angel...you need to get used to it.” Sehun chuckled. “After all, you’ll be around me for a while before we go on that trip..” he licked his lips and then just talked to Chanyeol about something. Though, when Chanyeol spoke so purely about how honored he is to be close to the gods, Sehun’s blood lust grew even more. He snapped out of it when he heard Chanyeol chuckle gently for some reason. Sehun’s heart skipped a beat and all he could see was Chanyeol’s small smile. He was so pretty, so mesmerizing—he wanted him, all to himself. 

“Well, since it’s getting late...I say we talk about the trip in detail tomorrow yeah? Around noon, I’ll have some knights come in and talk to us about Rome...and maybe, you can do your thing and see the intentions of The Emperor Caligula? And answer my questions?” Sehun said and smiled when Chanyeol agreed. Though, before the male could entirely leave his room, Sehun grabbed his wrist and stopped him for a bit. “Would you like to come and watch me train, Angel? I’m sure that your presence will help me do better...And—I, as a normal human, would love to have someone like you to watch over my training..” He said and chuckled gently when Chan blushed. He pulled Chan’s wrist up to his lips and kissed it gently. “Good Night, Dove.” Sehun smiled and then called for his Two Knights outside. “Escort Mr Park to his Wing please.” Sehun said and the two nodded. He bowed at Chanyeol and watched him leave with a big blush. 

**_‘Looks like the nicknames are working, Sehun..’_ ** the evil spirit told the male who just sat down on bed. 

“I know..” Sehun mumbled and smiled a little. He then slept until the next day, waking up at an early hour in the morning.

Sehun had breakfast and now he was getting ready for his training. He will be training for the whole day. So, he had to make sure that he was full and energized. He rolled his neck and started to stretch before he opened a closet. He looked at the armors he had to wear. He didn’t necessarily hate them but since they belonged to his father—he disliked it. But, he ended up wearing it. He held his metal head armor and walked downstairs. He was suited like a knight from head to toe—everything was metal, heavy and unlike any other person, the heavier Sehun’s armor, the stronger he gets but so far, his armor was in perfect balance to show off every ounce of his talents. Especially when he has to train using two swords today. 

“Good morning your majesty!” A young knight bowed down and shook hands with Sehun.

“Nice to see you, Jongin.” Sehun said and the young male returned the sweet words.

“Now, shall we train..?” The pretty male put down his head armor and took out two swords after he sat on a horse. Sehun smirked and did the same after he sat on a horse as well. Sehun didn’t see Chanyeol come in and sit right next to Some knights that were guarding the two. They were in the garden, with two horses ready and a space for them to move freely. 

Sehun’s core was burning already as he wasn’t used to using this much power already. Then, he kicked his horse, grinning as was going for Jongin. The two had hit each other’s armors but, As always, Sehun was quick witted and had managed to turn around using the horse and then after Jongin. He braced himself and soon jumped off of his horse and used his swords to cut through—or pretend to—Jongin’s armor, making him distracted and allowing him to fall off. Obviously, jongin was stunned but he didn’t hold back. The two ended up on their feet, their helmets fell off and Sehun smirked. He looked back and saw the horses being caught. He didn’t notice the simple wound on his right cheek bone that was bleeding—it probably was from the helmet. 

Sehun saw Jongin motion for him to come. “You’ll regret it!” Sehun glanced and saw Chanyeol’s eyes on him. That’s it, he has to make an impressive move. And so, he rolled his swords in a fast manner before he and Jongin—once again—started to run towards each other. Their swords clashed and none of them was holding back. “You’re getting a little rusty, King.” Jongin said before he was suddenly pushed back by Sehun. “Oh yeah? Watch this.” Sehun said before he threw his swords up in the air. The two seconds or more that the swords were up in the air, Sehun had managed to get rid of Jongin’s swords and knock him down. He then picked the two back up and pointed them at Jongin’s chin. He was surprised. “Who’s rusty now, Young boy?” Sehun grinned and stood away from him, giving him his back for a second and the knights were on their feet. “That was Amazing your highness! Wait watch out!” A knight told Sehun that was already aware of Jongin’s move. 

Jongin wanted to get rid of Sehun’s swords but failed when Sehun turned around and blocked his movements, pushing him back and making his sword fly off and get dug onto the ground all on its own. Sehun pointed the tip of the sword right into Jongin’s forehead. “Never lower your guard when you’re around your enemy, isn’t that right young boy?” Sehun then laughed when Jongin dismissed the first part of the training. 

“You beat me this time but next time—“ Jongin got cut off by Sehun—

“I’ll still beat your ass, Jongin.” Sehun laughed and put his swords away. “Five minute rest before we go on some horsemanship training.” Jongin grinned and Sehun nodded. Sehun sighed a little and walked towards his knights, grinning when he saw Chanyeol eyeing him. “You came huh?” Sehun said with a smirk and drank some water, droplets of sweat covering his forehead and his slightly bloody wound on his right cheekbone was looking a bit bad and was starting to sting. Though, he dismissed it and just eyed Chanyeol with a grin.

When he was done with his meditation it was mid morning.he went downstairs and had a small breakfast and then went to go watch Sehun. The practice rounds were almost as scary as watching a real fight and he winced a few times nervously. When Sehun finished fighting Chanyeol pulled out a handkerchief and held it up and pressed it to the cut on the king's cheek. "Yeah i came to watch you." He said as he dabbed at the wound before healing it with a sacred word. The skin closed up and he wiped away the excess blood and smiled at him. "There all better." He said softly. "So i had my meditation this morning. I talked to the gods.." he said

Sehun smiled when Chanyeol cutely wiped his wound and then drank some water. “Oh, what did they say?” Sehun said and as Chanyeol was about to speak, Jongin came in and bowed down to the two of them. 

“Your Majesty, You gave me a good beating...if you are gonna stay like this, I might as well have you coach me instead.” He joked and then looked at Chanyeol that giggled gently. He bowed at him again and introduced himself to Chanyeol. But without being so weary, the two instantly clicked and started to talk. 

**_‘What is he doing?! We need to know what will happen to the King! Make him go back to training!’_ ** The evil spirit inside of Sehun scolded and Sehun took his sword out and pointed it on Jongin’s chest, the sharp tip making contact with his armor. “Enough with the Chit Chat. Let’s get to work.” Sehun said with a serious tone that made Jongin immediately nod and bow down. Sehun’s gaze was intimidating and scary. “You—“ Sehun paused and took out the other sword, pointing it at Chanyeol with a grin. “Don’t get too close to anyone else but me..” Sehun said as he put the two swords aside now. He was so close to chanyeol’s face, he could feel his hot breathing against his lips. “After all, I’m the one that brought you here, don’t you think I deserve a little more privacy with you, Angel?” Sehun whispered and the tension that was barely there just rose to the maximum level once Sehun smirked and bit down on his lips. “Wait for me in my room, I will be there after practice..” he said and then lifted Chanyeol’s chin up. He kissed both of his cheeks with a grin. “I’ll see you in a bit, Angel.” Sehun let go and walked ahead to practice, leaving behind a super flustered Chanyeol. 

Then, Sehun gave the practice his all, every ounce of power in him was practically gone by the end of this practice. He was drained and he needed to shower. He thanked Jongin before he grabbed his arm. “Chanyeol’s mine..and I would like to see some distance the next time you try to talk to him. Understood?” Sehun whispered in Jongin’s ear and the young male nodded before he left. Sehun walked back to his palace and up the stairs to his room. Sehun was covered in dirt, had a few wounds under his armor and was very tired. He then looked up and saw 

Chanyeol was waiting for him while reading a book or so. Sehun had lazily taken off his armor and once he stepped out, he ripped the clothes he was wearing underneath it. He just stayed in his underwear before a small cough escaped his lips. He looked like a mess. “Hey..” Sehun said and slowly walked towards Chanyeol before he suddenly coughed blood. Huh? What the hell was happening?! 

**_‘You’re slowly dying..Sehun. The blood of that Mouthpiece is needed..you must get a drop at least or else...we’ll have to kill you.’_ ** The evil spirit had said before Sehun mentally cussed himself out. **_‘If you don’t calm our blood thirst, we will take over your body and ruin this kingdom of yours..’_ ** the evil spirit continues to threaten, making Sehun cough blood and collapse on his knees and arms, blood dripping out of his mouth. **_‘We’ll give you some time until after the Trip to Rome...if we don’t see any progress, we shall take over your body and ruin—possibly kill all the people in your Kingdom.’_ ** The evil spirit has said before vanishing and making Sehun stop all the blood thrown up. Sehun hadn’t realized that he looked so pale and bloody until he felt Chanyeol hold his face. He looked into his eyes and instantly...he saw a future. He couldn’t see it but he saw a bright light behind Chanyeol. 

“I don’t know what’s happening to me...” Sehun mumbled while blood fell from his lips. His head suddenly fell against Chanyeol. “But I’m glad I’m so close to you..” Sehun said before his eyes closed. The blood he threw up was all red but there were a few droplets that were purple. Sehun was passed out in Chanyeol’s arms but it didn’t feel like it. He felt like he was so warmed up it felt like a safe place. He was unconscious but...a teardrop fell from his left eye that soon turned into a blood drop. He was reminded of happiness and comfort when he was in his arms—something he never achieved and probably will never if he keeps listening to the spirits. Though, that tear that turned into blood sure was an indication to Chanyeol that Sehun wasn’t a regular King.

Chanyeol was a bit shocked at the words that came from Sehun's lips after he ordered Jongin back to practice. Chanyeol wanted to talk back. He didn't belong to anyone, and he also wasn't supposed to 'do' anything with anyone. And the vines he was getting from the prince were seductive ones. He sighed and nodded making his way back to the king's chambers as instructed. He grabbed a book from his own room to pass the time. Soon Sehun returned and greeted him before coughing up blood. 

Chanyeol was quick to rush to him and steady him as he collapsed and he yelled for the servants to fetch a doctor and struggled to carry Sehun's dead weight to the bed. He eventually managed his white robes now stained crimson and...and purple? Blood wasn't supposed to be purple, in humans that is. And the tear of blood...that too wasn't human it was normally the sign of someone being tormented by an evil spirit. The healer came in and Chanyeol helped and set a few healing wards around the bedposts each ward glowed gold. His final spell was a ward that he placed on Sehun's bare chest; this one would hopefully keep whatever was tormenting him away even if it was for a short while.Sehun was passed out on his bed. Completely unconscious. He didn’t move a muscle ever since he fell in Chanyeol’s arms.

“He will be okay but I’m assuming he’s already overworking himself. He might need some rest but Considering that he threw up that much blood, he’ll wake up feeling better hopefully.” The paramedic said and nodded when Chanyeol understood his words before leaving and letting Chanyeol perform a sealing method, to suppress the darkness inside of Sehun. 

**_‘What is happening?! What is this?! Where is this light coming from?!’_ ** The spirit yelled inside of Sehun’s mind and tried not to get affected.

_‘He’s helping me heal..’_ Sehun replied internally and then looked at the evil spirit right in their eye. ‘ _A day will come and this will be all over...I’m sick of you controlling me! I want to live my life! I want to be a normal 23 year old! And with this seal, everything will be suppressed temporarily...I’ll get a glimpse of what it’s like to be normal again...’_ Sehun said before the evil spirit let out a cry.

**_‘I’ll come back for you! And I’ll kill you!’_ ** They said and then disappeared under the seal, watching Sehun walk towards the light with a hurt cry as Sehun was their vessel of destruction. But who knows? He might not be anymore...

The next day, early in the morning, Sehun shifted and his eyes opened slowly. He looked to his side and saw Chanyeol praying for him still. He weakly sat up and then looked down at his stomach, he had a bandage wrapped around it as it was still in pain and His arms as well. Sehun then held both of Chanyeol’s closed hands—as he was holding them close while praying—and separated them gently, placing them on his face. “I-I’m okay now..” Sehun mumbled and could see The evident surprise on Chanyeol’s face. “I’m okay..” Sehun sounded so...relaxed, unlike before, he would sound tense and intimidating. “Thank you...” he kissed Chanyeol’s palm before doing something no king has ever done before. He sat on one, despite his stomach pain and held one of Chanyeol’s hands. “I need your help...” Sehun sounded like he was begging but the reason remained uncertain. “I can’t do anything without you...your presence is important and No Matter what, I need you to stay by my side...I beg you.” The last sentence was a desperate need for help. The demon within will take over soon, sooner than expected but as for the time being, while Sehun was fully Human, he wanted to make sure that Chanyeol will do the impossible to be by his side. 

Sehun then hadn’t realized how he placed Chanyeol’s palm on his cheek and leaned onto it. “Please...” clear tears fell from Sehun’s eyes as he shut them tightly. “I need you...” he pleaded while he was on one knee still. Sehun’s humane side has been fighting against these demons inside of him for more than 10 years, he always lost because he couldn’t tell anyone his struggle for being a Vessel for the Demons, otherwise the demons would’ve killed him! But now, Sehun believes that Chanyeol will find out and seek help from the priest, the exorcist and hopefully Chanyeol himself to get rid of that evil spirit. He knew—no, he believed that Chanyeol would be his savior. “Angel..” Sehun’s tears didn’t stop as he begged for him.

Once the ward was set Chanyeol got to his knees and prayed. Whatever was going on inside of Sehun was 

dormant for now so hopefully the spirit would just give up and leave if it was weak, or this would just stop and Chanyeol could help ward it off again. He prayed for hours reciting the prayers of healing and warding which would help strengthen the ward he had placed on Sehun. 

He was startled from his prayers when Sehun awoke and placed his hands on Chanyeols. The oracle looked up and he looked at him blinking. "Thank the gods you're okay." He said softly. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, I'm bound to your side until you say otherwise. I'm here to help you Sehun. Im not leaving." He was shocked at how the king was kissing his palms. "Please you don't need to do that." He said. Kissing palms was something subjects did to royals. Chanyeol didn't feel like he was worthy of this.

Sehun shook his head. “You’re very worthy, Angel..I must be doing this.” Sehun kissed Chanyeol’s palms once again before he slowly stood up with him. Sehun winced because his stomach was in pain but then smiled a little. “You...” he said and then smiled even bigger. “You’re really warm, Angel” he chuckled and then let go of his hands slowly. He placed a hand on his own stomach. The wound was internal but it still was needed to have a bandage around his stomach. “Let’s get ready for breakfast and then talk to some of my knights to prepare for the trip.” Sehun then called for the Knights outside and asked them to let the cooks start making breakfast. “I’ll see you in a bit..” Sehun saw Chanyeol leave but again, before he could, he turned him around and suddenly brought him in close, chanyeol’s ace was hiding now in the crook of Sehun’s neck, Sehun slowly wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and just held him close for a second then smiled a bit, the two stared at each other for a while before Sehun’s hands held Chanyeol’s pretty face. 

He slowly leaned in and kissed his lips. The kiss fired up their souls and an instant connection was found. Though, that connection may be ruined if Sehun’s evil spirits break the seal. But as for now, human Sehun was the one making all these actions but—again—unlike how he was before, Sehun was gentle and delicate, careful and super sweet. “Now...I’ll see you at breakfast.” Sehun said after he pulled away breathlessly, his gentle laugh escaped his lips when Chanyeol was puzzled by the kiss, but...if Chanyeol squinted a little—he’ll see The true intentions to Sehun's actions: Pure interest and admiration. 

Sehun watched Chanyeol as he left and then looked down at his hands. They were also wrapped in a bandage. He wished he could really feel how Chanyeol’s hands really felt without these. He then headed to the bathroom, cleaning up carefully with the help of a few maids, making sure they don’t dampen the bandages. He then put on a white dress shirt, a black vest, black pants and his shoes. His diamond crown was on the top of his head and his diamond cane. He was walking carefully, using his cane for support while he walked down the stairs to eat breakfast with Chanyeol, Jongin and two other comrades called Kyungsoo and Minseok. “Good Morning..” Sehun said and everyone bowed before Sehun dismissed them, sitting next to Chanyeol so he could eat his breakfast.

Chanyeol was taken aback by the kiss. No one had kissed him before and he hasn't kissed anyone either. He wasn't supposed too, because it was said to lead to other things such as intimacy, something Chanyeol was not allowed to experience. But why did something that was forbidden feel so good? The kiss was nice, and left him wanting more. Once Sehun pulled away Chanyeol backed up and was quick to leave heading back to his rooms and closing the door. He prayed for forgiveness for what he had just done, he knew the gods were angry at him now, but it wouldn't happen again and he would scold Sehun later. 

Chanyeol changed into a fresh pair of white and gold robes and washed his face and hands before heading back downstairs to the dining hall and sat down greeting Jongin who he remembered from yesterday. Soon Sehun came down as well and they all began to eat breakfast. The others talked about what they would be doing around the palace that day and Chanyeol was content to listen and eat his breakfast.

“We must be prepared..” Sehun said and broke the conversation that was happening. “War is on the edge of happening and I can’t guarantee that we will be okay when we see the So Called Emperor of Rome.” Sehun said and everyone’s jaws dropped. “Your Majesty..” Minseok was surprised but then Jongin stopped him, “The King is right...our Status with Rome is tense. The King before had taken a part of their land..and now, emperor Caligula is on the verge of war...this trip will hold the fate of our country and theirs..” Jongin explained and Sehun nodded. “Exactly. 

That’s why I need you to keep an eye on all the knights and soldiers. Keep them trained. Make them go through the toughest training yet. I’m leaving this castle at Noon. I’ll be taking Minseok, Kyungsoo and two more knights with me.” Sehun slowly stood up before Kyungsoo cleared his throat, “Sir, I think we should get at least Ten more Knights with us..we shouldn’t be reckless when visiting someone Like Caligula.” The male said and Sehun thought about it, “Sure then..make them ten Knights. Jongin, You know what to do.” Sehun said and the young male nodded. “Finish up and get to work..” Sehun smiled at them and then slowly walked up the stairs before his eyes widened, his heart beating slowly for a bit. He was about to collapse but two of the Knights behind him caught him. “Your Majesty!” A knight said and Sehun looked at Him. “I’m okay..just tripped..” Sehun chuckled and tried to cover it up with a smile. Though, the seal was slowly breaking and the tattoos were showing on his arms super slowly. If he was lucky, the seal could wait until after this trip. But if not? Then The Emperor Might have a tough time tonight. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is sex in this chapter skip to the next ¤¤¤¤ line after said warning lable

Sehun spent the rest of his remaining time at his Palace getting ready. Since they’d only stay a night at Rome, he packed simple things and he made sure that the outfit he’d meet the Emperor in screamed Royalty. Though, what he wasn’t expecting was this sudden sharp pain in his stomach. His hands clenched into his bandaged stomach and clenched it tight. The pain lasted 2 minutes before leaving. The seal was slowly killing him. Though, once he returns to his old state, his demons will probably take over him, making him an evil spirit but—that’s if Chanyeol doesn’t help in exorcising him. 

Sehun wore his armor as he was going to blend in with his Knights and have Kyungsoo sit with Chanyeol in the carriage. Sehun ignored his pained body and climbed up, sitting down on his horse. “No Matter what happens, We Must protect this Carriage. Understood?!” Sehun yelled and everyone replied with a loud ‘Yes!’ Before Sehun made sure his swords were in place and then put on his helmet. He gave his horse a light kick, making him let out a loud noise before running at a good pace, the man in charge of the carriage also let his horses take off, the Knights were in formation to protect the Carriage from any harm. 

“Your Highness..” Kyungsoo spoke to Chanyeol. “King Sehun has asked me to address you like that—“ Kyungsoo already answered Chanyeol’s unasked question as Chanyeol seemed so puzzled by the sudden rise in position. “But that’s not what I’m aiming for...I have seen your expression at breakfast and you seemed uneasy..” Kyungsoo said as his helmet rested on his lap. “Is there something wrong?” Kyungsoo looked out the window for a split second then back at Chanyeol, trying to read his face but couldn’t as the Royal man in front of him was VERY uneasy, uncertain and extremely nervous.

Chanyeol was ushered into the carriage. He had his staff on hand. Despite being a symbol of power the staff could also cause a significant amount of damage with the pointed golden rays that made up the gilded sun atop the staff. He looked over at Kyungsoo. "Please call me Chanyeol." He said. "I don't care what Sehun told you to call me im not deserving of that title, i'm not a ruler of any kind." He replied he ardently pulled out his Tarot cards. The magical cards floated in front of him surrounded by a blue aura.

"Ah about that...early this morning..." Chanyeol started. "Before i went down to breakfast with Sehun. We were in his room. I was about to leave after making sure he was okay from last night. He kissed me." Chanyeol said softly and waved a finger making the cards spread out. "I'm not supposed to do that, I'm not supposed to be intimate like that. Im not supposed to have sex either." Chanyeol explained. "That kiss has gotten me in trouble the gods are upset with me now." He said sighing. "If i step my boundaries again i don't know what they will do...." he said sighing.

Kyungsoo held his helmet tighter to his body. “O-oh...I see..” the male looked down and tried to say something cheerful but it looked like Chanyeol wasn’t going to take it. “Your high—Chanyeol...I feel like..” Kyungsoo rubbed the back of his neck slightly. “Being too good is not something realistic. And being too bad or evil isn’t too good either.” He could see the evident shock in Chanyeol’s face. “I mean...I make mistakes and I know the god’s above will forgive me if I really am regretful and if I did good I also know the god’s will be happy. Kissing a person and having an intimate time is a form of love..” Kyungsoo said as he looked down. “I can’t imagine what it’s like Not Kissing...Jongin..” He suddenly admits with a blush. “I love him and he loves me..we see each other every day and he kisses me too...” Kyungsoo looked up at Chanyeol. “You can be a mouthpiece for the god’s and also make mistakes...after all, no one is perfect and the god’s should know that better than everyone.” Kyungsoo said and then smiled big. “I know you’re a good mouthpiece to the gods but it’s okay to be...human.” Kyungsoo said with a small smile and chuckled gently when Chanyeo blushed a little. 

Meanwhile Sehun was still riding the horse, leading the carriage and all his knights to Rome. And so, it was around midnight and everyone needed rest so they had stopped at a nearby Hotel. The knights put the horses to eat and drink outside while Sehun was being shown the rooms and he had decided on the one he wanted. He then went down and told everyone to rest up as he will take care of the financial manner. though, once he saw Chanyeol, he dismissed everyone and held his hand, wanting to talk to him. “Hey..” Sehun said and smiled a little. “I—uh...about this morning...” Sehun sighed a little. “I’m sorry...I feel like I shouldn’t have done that..you know?” He said with a slight disappointment evident in his voice. “I feel like I may have done something to your connection with the gods and that’s the last thing I want but yeah...I apologize.” Sehun slightly bowed and then looked outside. “Well, We should head to our rooms...the Knights will take you to yours..” Sehun said as he watched Chanyeol walk ahead with Kyungsoo and Minseok. 

Sehun walked to his own room and as soon as he reached it and walked inside...he collapsed. His head has hit the floor, his forehead slightly bleeding from the harsh yet sudden collapse. ‘You need to let us go! We must be freed!’ The evil spirit tried to talk to Sehun about breaking the seal but Sehun refused. Yet, he was still unconscious until he felt a warm hand against his cheek. “A-angel..” Sehun said as his head was resting in Chanyeol’s lap. His forehead was bleeding and Thankfully Minseok had rushed in to clean up the wound. “What happened?” He asked and Kyungsoo said that they heard him fall from the sound of the armor clashing down on the floor.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Chanyeol asked as he performed a healing spell and touched Sehun's forehead closing and healing the wound. "You look exhausted you need to sleep." He said softly and helped Sehun stand. He was thinking over what Kyungsoo had said in the carriage. Maybe he was right. But it was different. Chanyeol was the chosen one. A human that had to be pure in order to house and speak with the gods. He couldnt be blemished. But then why did kissing Sehun earlier feel so right? Chanyeol himself wasnt against sex, and that kiss made him want to explore more of pleasures. And what it was like to be with someone other than being a friend...

Sehun shook his head and tried to sit up but failed as he was in his armor. Though, as Kyungsoo was about to help him take it off, Chanyeol had said that help him and Then Sehun dismissed his two knights. Sehun was now in bed, with his armor on, Chanyeol was right next to him and he looked stunning as always. “Why..” Sehun breathed heavy and saw Chanyeol slowly taking off his armor. The atmosphere was tense but All Sehun did was wince in pain. But, when Chanyeol was done, making Sehun rest in his casual clothes that were underneath the armor, Sehun grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist and sat him down on his bed. “I can’t keep my hands off of you..” Sehun said as he saw Chanyeol’s red cheeks and how he was trying to hide his face but as Sehun sat up in pain, he sucked it up and smiled nonetheless. “I don’t understand why it is so forbidden to touch you..” Sehun said and let go of Chanyeol’s wrist. It honestly was starting to piss him off but he didn’t show it. He wanted him, he liked him and he admired him!!! Why can’t he touch him? Be intimate with him? Kiss him? Hold him like all the lovers did. Though, before Chanyeol could answer, Sehun’s eyes widened and he fell off of the bed. He was on his arms and knees, wincing in pain and groaning in pain until he became quiet..

He felt Chanyeol’s palm rest against his shoulder before he slowly stood up, his back facing Chan still. “Why is it so forbidden to touch you, Angel?” Sehun asked and then his bandages ripped. His muscles grew big and dark ink started to show on his arms, chest and neck. It was all words of the seven deadly sin and other tattoos that showed how dark and evil the spirits inside of Sehun were. And once he turned around, he looked the same but his eyes were bright red and his gaze was back to how it was: intimidating, his nails were black but not sharp as he wasn’t going to kill anyone. “Don’t you think...Rules and Purity existed to be destroyed?” Sehun’s voice was sultry and husky. “Huh? Tell me, Angel...” He couldn’t care less about how Chanyeol seemed so surprised. 

“I want you...ever since I saw you at the party..I wanted you and I must have you. The gods must know better that Humans are nothing but live beings, trying to fix a destroyed the world. Evil is here and so is good...so why can’t you..Angel..be the reason why I’m good?” Sehun said as he removed the transparent item off of Chanyeol’s hair, revealing his white hair. “Why can’t you see how bad I want to hold you? Even if I’m like this...don’t you believe I could change too, Angel?” Sehun caressed his face and smiled a little. Though, he was growing mad as Chanyeol was quiet. But, Sehun couldn’t tolerate it. He suddenly picked Chanyeol up and threw him on bed, climbing on top of him. “Kiss me...cry for me...tell me how good this sin feels...Fuck...” Sehun said breathlessly and groaned. “I fucking want you..I need you, Angel..” Sehun said as he was half naked and only needed a small nod to take off the remaining items down there. “Angel...”

Chanyeol was in complete shock. He had seen possessions. His father had brought him to aid in a few exorcisms. Do the healing prayers and wards after the demon was cast out of the human and killed. But nothing could compare to Sehun. He must have a few different spirits inside him all of the seven deadly sins by the looks of the tattoos on his arms. Chanyeol couldn't move, his legs felt frozen and he looked like a startled deer. "I-I....no why would you want to destroy something beautiful?" He stammered out. Maybe if he yelled for help the others would come running? But no then Sehun...well the spirits inhabiting Sehun might kill them and then go on a rampage.

He felt his veil get removed as he refused to answer the test of Sehun's questions then gave a sudden cry as he was picked up and tossed onto the bed. He couldn't reach his staff; it was across the room. He was trapped. He looked up at Sehun's eyes wide. Maybe if he did this Sehun would go back to normal? He could sate the needs of the demons within Sehun. And then Kyungsoo's words came back to him:

'You can be a mouthpiece for the god’s and also make mistakes...after all, no one is perfect and the god’s should know that better than everyone.'

"Sehun..." he said voice coming out almost like a whimper. "Take me." He said. "I'm offering myself to you."

“I will take you...you’re all mine now.” Sehun whispered before he leaned in and kissed him sloppily, both his lips and Chanyeol’s couldn’t be separated until Sehun was breathless. He then looked at Chanyeol’s clothes and slowly took them off, putting them on the edge of the bed before he grabbed the transparent scarf Chan wore on his head. Sehun used it as something to tie Chanyeol’s wrists with. “I won’t take them off until you beg me to..” he tugged at the scarf that was now used to restrain his hand movements , tying Chanyeol’s wrists to the headboard. Though, as Chanyeol was completely naked, Sehun almost fainted. He was just flawless! His body had faint muscles and his skin was so smooth, he wanted to mark it up.

* * *

**IF YOU DONT LIKE SEX SKIP UNTIL YOU SEE THESE:¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

* * *

Sehun’s lips started to form marks on his chest then placed wet kisses on Chanyeol’s neck. “Angel..” Sehun mumbled as he saw his pleading eyes. “Feels good?” He asked and when Chanyeol let out a whimper he grinned and stripped completely out of his own clothes. He revealed his length. It was thick and long. Sehun groaned when he pumped his length and chuckled at Chanyeol’s soft whines. “What is it baby? Wanna touch me?” He asked and then as Chanyeol became close to tearing up, he untied the scarf and smirked when he immediately kissed him. “Who would’ve known that a pure angel could turn into a filthy cockslut hm?” He degraded him once he pulled away from the kiss, his tip slightly poking on Chanyeol’s entrance. “So filthy and pathetic..” Sehun grinned and bit down on his lips. “Just how I like it...Now, Angel...ready to take My cock inside of you?” He just pushed the tip inside and could see how weak Chanyeol became.

Chanyeols words seemed to do the trick. Sehun started stripping him of his clothes and then tied him up to the bed. This kiss was different from the first one. It was deep and took Chanyeol's breath away. He looked up Sehun once the other had pulled away and the only thing that came out of his mouth was a whimper. The names he was being called were filthy. But why the hell was he enjoying it? Then he was untied and he immediately grasped onto Sehun's broad strong shoulders. He felt Sehun push into him and he moaned. "Fuck...you're so big Sehun...." he moaned out. Even if it was Sehun's tip he still felt like he was being stretched wide by something huge.

“And you’re so damn tight..” Sehun groaned as his forehead rubbed against Chanyeol’s. He gently pushed inside of Chanyeol and waited, “fuck..fuck!” He cussed out loud and gripped the headboard tightly, his arms growing twice the size. “So tight I can barely move..” He groaned and when chanyeol held him close he grinned and let him do so. “It hurts?” He mumbled and when Chanyeol nodded, Sehun suddenly looked normal again, all the tattoos had vanished and he was back to how he was normally. He chuckled a little as he saw Chanyeol look at him after a while of closing his eyes. “Better now?” He said and he could instantly feel Chanyeol warm up. Sehun assumed his demonic form was a bit too scary or aggressive so he miraculously managed to change his forms after begging the evil spirits. 

Sehun then moved, his thrusts were rhythmic but also very pleasing and not too rough. “Angel..” Sehun moaned and let Chanyeol hold him closer than before, his hands still holding onto the headboard. “F-fuck! I’m getting there..” Sehun groaned before he heard soft and delicate whimpers. He looked down and saw Chanyeol’s lower body already shining from the cum Chanyeol’s length let out. “I didn’t do much yet Angel..” Sehun teased before he continued to thrust with a few groans leaving his mouth. 

Sehun had pulled out and came after a while but it wasn’t enough. That’s until he heard Chanyeol sniff, asking him for more. “More?” Sehun teased and laid down. “Why don’t you try and get off using me?” He said and let Chanyeol straddle his lap weakly. Though, as Chanyeol bottomed out on his length, Sehun’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Angel..Just—fuck, M-move.” He said and at first he could see Chanyeol struggle from his weak legs, Sehun aided him with his strong arms, helping him get lifted whenever he bounced. “J-just like that!” Sehun then placed a hand on Chanyeol’s throat. “Tell everyone outside how good the King’s cock feels huh? I want everyone to know, especially Jongin that you’re mine—and Mine Only!” Then Sehun’s demonic side came to action again, though, his nails grew and they accidentally caused just a TINY scratch on Chanyeol’s neck, causing Sehun to use that opportunity and finally have that droplet of blood that he needed in order to completely destroy Chanyeol’s purity, signifying that Chanyeol belong to him and not the God’s. Sehun smirked when he looked up and heard Chanyeol’s voice yell out how good he makes him feel. Sehun licked his lips and his red eyes shone brighter for a split second as he consumed that droplet of water. “Fuck..more! More Angel! Louder!” Sehun groans with a cocky smirk, licking his lips once again.

It hurt but the hurt soon turned to that of a complete pleasure. He was holding onto Sehun for his sanity. In this moment he couldn't care less as to what was going on between them. It felt so good and so right. Why had this always been denied him? What the hell were the gods keeping from him? He had already cum once. "S-Sehun...." he moaned loudly enough for anyone outside the room to hear them easily and know what was going on behind the closed doors. Soon Sehun released into him but that wasn't enough for Chanyeol. He wanted more.

Now he was riding Sehun like his life depended on it. His body sweaty and white hair hanging in his face. Then he felt something hot trickle down his neck blood. At that moment he felt weak. And unbeknownst to him his hair was turning black. He was corrupted. Completely and utterly. His natural glow began to fade also leaving him pale and looking less regal than before. Eventually he came a second time feeling Sehun release into him once more before he collapsed against his chest exhaustion completely falling on him like a wave.

* * *

**¤¤¤¤¤END OF SEXY SCENE¤¤¤¤¤**

* * *

Sehun’s body relaxed and his tattoos vanished. He was so breathless and exhausted. Though, as changes rested his head against his chest, he looked at his black hair and saw the change. He slightly regretted corrupting him but at the same time, now that he gained some of his blood, the power he holds was crazy. Sehun put Chanyeol down on bed and tried to find something to clean him up with. Now that Sehun has corrupted Chanyeol, they probably will send someone in to Take Chanyeol’s powers. 

Once Sehun and Chanyeol were in their sleepwear, Sehun’s room was invaded by three angels. “It’s time to hand over the mouthpiece benefit to a pure citizen. Chanyeol can no longer serve the gods for his sins.” An Angel spoke before Sehun stopped them. 

“Oh yeah?” Sehun said and the Angel seemed unfazed, that’s until Sehun cracked his neck and his eyes changed into a bright red color.

“No way.” Another Angel said in denial. Chanyeol’s cane suddenly was placed in Sehun’s palm. 

“I-is that..Satan?!” An Angel was terrified, trying to escape Sehun but the three of them failed. “No one’s going anywhere until you answer my questions!” Sehun yelled, shielding Chanyeol that was on his bed. And so, they started to answer his questions while kneeling down to him. 

“Just as I thought. They’re using people..” Sehun said before he grinned. “No one’s taking any powers from My Significant other. Chanyeol and his powers are mine—i drank some of his blood and now the mouthpiece benefit is running through my fucking blood. If you kill Chanyeol, you’re killing an innocent citizen.” Sehun said and then made the Angels stand up. “I want to know the future of my country and Caligula.” Sehun suddenly asked and An Angel spoke up. 

“War will break down and you will win...but a Major loss will happen. That’s all we know...though, you will be the reason to start the war from the first place yet Caligula will be the one to make you do so due to some unnecessary actions.” An Angel spoke and Sehun nodded. 

“What about the demons inside of me? Will they leave?” He asked the last question and the answer was simple. 

“You will go through exorcism—Priest Park, Chanyeol and the Exorcist named Suho will perform it. I don’t know when.” Sehun nodded and then dismissed them. “Chanyeol still had purity within and also magnificent powers that we can’t obtain. We shall leave now.” An Angel said and Once they left, Sehun suddenly collapsed. The powers inside of him were too much to handle. Though, once again, Chan caught him. 

  
  


“What—happened?” Sehun asked, unable to remember everything that just went down. And so, he completely forgot that the one holding him close will stab a knife in his heart sooner or later, to exorcise the demons inside of him.

Chanyeol was shocked when everything settled in and the angels came to claim him for his sins. He realized what he had done and his heart broke. But he didn't regret it. He had enjoyed what he had done. Taken the forbidden fruit and eaten of it only to be cast out of paradise. He looked at Sehun and the angels listening to them talk. Then Sehun collapsed and he caught him holding him close. He told Sehun everything that had happened and looked at him worried. 

"Sehun you need an exorcism. My father can do that for you. We can help you...." he said softly. "For now I can give you another a ward I think... I should at least try. For your sake."

“It’s useless...the demons are so strong now...” Sehun said and then stood up before smiling a little. “I should endure it for the time being..” Sehun said as he was slowly seated on bed again. His vision became blurry as he desperately needed sleep. “Chanyeol...thank you.” Sehun smiled before he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

On the next day, Sehun was up and ready to go. “Today’s the day...Caligula must be eliminated.” Sehun told Chanyeol. He could see chan getting surprised. “Yes, that’ll trigger the war, Chanyeol but I don’t care. I’m doing this for everyone in my country. If we don’t take over Rome then we’ll die. And I’d rather die in war than die hungry.” Sehun’s gaze was terrifying as he held his helmet and eyed his significant other. “I don’t care what the gods say anymore. I don’t care what my demons say either. If it comes down to war in order to save my people, I’ll make it happen and I’ll make sure that I win this.” Sehun said sternly and then made sure his swords were in place. “Let’s go.”

“Guard the carriage. Minseok, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol come with me.” Sehun said as he was in the carriage and exited it while holding Chanyeol’s hand, helping him step out. He was dressed like the most Royale King there is. His diamond cane in one hand and his crown was on his head. While Chanyeol and Minseok walked ahead, Sehun stopped Kyungsoo and smirked. “On my mark, you grab Chanyeol and put him in the carriage, leave my horse with one of the guards. Today a declaration of war will happen and we need to flee before they kill us.” Sehun said and Kyungsoo nodded. 

“King Sehun! It’s nice to see you!” Caligula said in a fake tone and the two bowed at each other before shaking each other’s hands. 

“Nice to see you too, Emperor Caligula.” Sehun said before he introduced Chanyeol. “This is My Fiancé, Chanyeol” Sehun said and smiled when Caligula kissed the back of Chan’s hand.

“This way please..” Caligula leads the way to the guests room, Minseok and Kyungsoo walking Behind Chanyeol and Sehun. Kyungsoo was waiting on that signal, a little nervous as he had quite a few things to do. 

“Smile Angel.” Sehun said and chuckled gently.

Chanyeol nodded and tried to smile the best he could. He was still a bit down from what had happened last night. He kept his guard up as they walked into the Roman's palace. He stayed close to Sehun, not trusting Caligula one bit. The man was reported to be crazy with mood swings. He could be sweet one minute and ready to kill you the next moment.

Sehun and Chanyeol sat down, facing Caligula on a table. They were server drinks and such but Sehun had warned everyone beforehand not to drink or do anything there. Caligula was known for being a perverted fuck. He was a sexually driven man with illegal and disgusting habits. He had talked to Sehun about a few matters until the atmosphere became tense with his next question: “So, Sehun...what’s the real reason as to why you’re here?” Caligula said with a small laugh and a cocky grin. 

Sehun chuckled gently and leaned back on his chair. “Well...” he said before he held his cane tightly. “To..” he dragged every word as he slowly stood up. “Kill you.” He said and suddenly jumped up. “Kyungsoo now!” Kyungsoo stood up and ran outside, Minseok carried Chanyeol and ran behind Kyungsoo. Sehun’s claws grew and used them to push his hand through Caligula’s chest. “You brought suffering into this world. And now? You will face the consequences for your wrong doings.” Sehun laughed as he stared Caligula down with his red eyes and ripped his heart out, having a bite of his raw flesh before he killed all his men that tried to attack him and ran outside to his Horse. He kicked the horse and let out a wild and loud neighbor, Sehun led the carriage and all his knights out harmless, Kyungsoo was in the carriage with Chanyeol to ensure his safety. Sehun grinned as his power was now doubled, now, all they have to do is wait on Caligula’s army to attack. But, unluckily to Caligula, Sehun’s army was way too large as Jongin had recruited a lot of them while Sehun was out in the past two days. 

Thankfully, Sehun and everyone returned safely to the Kingdom and as Sehun got off of the horse, “welcome back King!” Jongin cheered before he caught Sehun who slipped off of his horse.

“Your majesty!” Jongin was surprised to see Sehun throw up black colored blood on the doorstep of his castle. The priest who was awaiting his return was flabbergasted as the sign of black blood meant bad things and not just that, His son had black hair. 

“Chanyeol!” He said as he grabbed his son into a corner. “I need you to tell me everything right now!” He whispered and then eyed Sehun who passed out in Jongin’s arm yet again. Sehun’s death was near and it’s only about time for war.

And Chanyeol explained everything to his father from the night he had arrived at the palace and spent time with Chanyeol to today and what had happened while they were away. "And he's dying. I can't do anything. My powers are gone and you have done so many exorcisms. You have to save him. He's the king and if he dies there won't be a ruler to take his place afterwards." Chanyeol said frantically and looked to Sehun who was still passed out. He looked back to his father. "Please." He said nervously.

Chanyeol’s father knew something was off and at this moment, he couldn’t care less about how and why did his son become sinful. After all, he knew this day would come and he wasn’t upset. He sighed and then told Chanyeol to calm down. “We cannot exorcise him right now. He must be at his worst—he needs to unleash the demons. But as far as I’m concerned, War will break down. And that’ll be the proper setting to purify him from the demons. Here is what you’re going to do...” His father then went into detail as to how they’ll do the exorcism. First the exorcist must be there, the priest and Chanyeol. The priest will start reciting verses from the bible while the exorcist and Chanyeol do the same, they have to be loud and clear. Then the three of them must use daggers and hit the vital body spots simultaneously. Then they needed to finish their reciting and keep the daggers inside until Sehun starts throwing up red blood. This will result in Sehun's death but it’s not avoidable, Sehun must die. But as for now, Chanyeol must stay around Sehun...until the day of war.

Sehun was woken up later on by Jongin and as soon his eyes were widely opened, Sehun started to explain the plan and made sure Jongin understood everything before he explained the plan to his army of knights. Sehun started to put this palace in full protection mode. He was too busy to mind Chanyeol, that’s until Chanyeol suddenly held his hand and asked him to talk. And so, a few moments later, Chanyeol had just mentioned death to Sehun. “I know Angel...” Sehun chuckled gently and patted Chanyeol’s head. “I know I’m going to die...there’s no escape when there are evil spirits inside of me. But I really want you to know that I—“ Sehun stopped when Jongin barged in and had claimed that The Army was ready and the enemy’s message just arrived, they’re promising a complete destruction to Sehun’s kingdom And that in two days their arrival will take place. Sehun smirked and looked at Chanyeol. “I’m sorry Angel, I’ll be with you in a bit.” He said and jogged to his Knights. 

Kyungsoo, Minseok and Jongin all knew about the Demon inside of Sehun as Chan’s father explained that they all needed to bring him to the throne if he shifted. They also were ready to die considering that when Sehun turns into a demon, he tends to kill everyone. Sehun made everyone feel better in some way, promising them that the Emperor of Rome will be theirs. “Jongin, Can I have a minute?” Sehun asked and the male nodded, The two went to a private place and Jongin closed the door. 

“Yes your highness?” Jongin said and Sehun sighed gently. 

“I’m going to die.” He said suddenly, making Jongin freeze in his place. “And so, I need to make sure that If I do pass away, you’ll take care of the Empire that’s about to form when we merge those to Lands.” Sehun said and licked his lips as he held his stomach. “I need to know that all my efforts didn’t go to waste. I didn’t even rule for a month to make any progress for the land but...This will be my last gift for everyone.” Sehun said and then Jongin bowed down. 

“It’ll be an honor to inherit your Royal position, Your Majesty..” Sehun then turned around with a smile, his eyes slightly glossy.

“Please...you’re the King now, no need for the honorifics anymore, just..call me Sehun.” He patted his shoulder and then he bowed himself. “My will is in my closet, in a box with all the inherited belongings. Bring Chanyeol’s father, start the ceremonies and I, as the former King, Approve of you as the new King.” He said and Jongin was overwhelmed, tears forming in his eyes, knowing that his only family—being Sehun and Kyungsoo—will lose a member. Sehun then left to continue the preparations for the war that wasn’t too far away.

Chanyeol was heartbroken. He didn't want Sehun to die. It hurt. He liked Sehun, now he was realizing that he actually Loved Sehun. More than anything. But he was scared too, if Sehun passed away the angels wouldn't be held back and Chanyeol would perish as well. He sighed, refusing to tell Sehun that he did not want him to worry about anything. He watched from the palace balcony as Sehun left. Soon however he was called by a servant to the palaces chapel, his father was there and so was Jongin? His father was crowning Jongin? So that ment there was absolutely no hope for Sehun. He looked around for the now former king, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. He found Sehun standing off to the side by the door. He looked up at him before hugging him. "I love you...." he said softly

Sehun smiled gently and looked up, not wanting to cry before he looked at Chanyeol who back hugged him. “I—“ he wanted to say it but again, He got called for duty. Sehun looked at Chanyeol with a small smile and kissed his forehead. He had to go and make sure everything was prepared. 

And in exactly two days, the war began when Jongin roared at his army to launch their attacks in honor of their country. Sehun was in the war zone, his devilish side already took over and had killed more than 30 men in a few minutes. His full demonic side had taken control, he wasn’t human, not one ounce of him was human. “NOW!” Jongin had yelled at Kyungsoo and Minseok who were near him and the three of them had managed to drag Sehun out and into the Palace that was fully armed. Loud church bells were heard, the whole place was filled with religious portraits and verses of the bible. 

Kyungsoo and Minseok alongside Jongin had restrained Sehun. “Let me go!” He roared and he looked terrific to say the least. “I WILL KILL YOU! ALL OF YOU!” He barked and tried to run but then started to twitch when Chanyeol, The Priest and The exorcist started reciting the exorcism:

_“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio i_

_nfernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica,_

_adiuramus te…_

_cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare…”_

Kyungsoo, Jongin and Minseok joined as well, everyone who was in the palace started to read and recite the verses. Sehun started wallowing in pain, screaming at them to stop. Internally, Human Sehun was finally about to rest in peace watching his demons die out slowly. 

Jongin suddenly let out a loud ‘NO!’ As the priest, Chanyeol and The exorcist placed the daggers in vital spots. Sehun started to throw up purple colored blood, Jongin and everyone let go of him. He was on his knees, his eyes rolled back, the whites of them only showing while the exorcist had said the final verse:

_“Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis…_

_Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine…_

_quem inferi tremunt…Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine._

_Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.”_

Sehun let out a gasp before he threw up ash mixed with his—now red and pure—blood, then dark steam left his mouth, indicating that the devilish souls had vanished. Though, right when he was to fall on his back, he was caught by Chanyeol. 

Sehun for a few minutes was finally human. He started to cough, red blood dripped from the left side of his chin. The daggers were removed by Chanyeol but there was no point. “Chanyeol..” Sehun smiled a little and tears swelled in his eyes. “I love you too...” he breathed heavily as he said those words. “We’ve only been together for a few days but...you made them feel like a few years...” Sehun chuckled as he slowly tried to reach for Chanyeol’s cheek, caressing it with whatever power left in him. “I’ll always love you. Even in the after life...I’ll choose you and be with you...forever...maybe, h-have two kids and live on an island...” Sehun then managed to hold one of Chanyeol’s hands, bringing it to his lips and kissing his palm. “I love you...until the very end of me...” Sehun smiled and Looked up at Chanyeol. “I love you, Angel.” Sehun said and then slowly closed his eyes, his breathing stopped as a small clear tear ran down Sehun's left cheek, indicating that he was finally pure from all the sins the demons had caused him. 

Jongin started to cry. “S-Sehun!” His cry for him to wake up carried so much pain, Kyungsoo and Minseok held him back, “Wake up! You can’t leave!” Jongin screamed before Kyungsoo pulled him in to calm him down. Jongin started to remember everything Sehun had done for him, up until a huge wave of light had entered the palace and it was: 

Chanyeol teared up as he held Sehun's body. This was it. He was dying. "I love you too Sehun. Forever. With the last of my power...I bless you. May you reach Elysium, and the isles of the blessed." He said gently, placing a finger on Sehun's forehead letting the blessing flow through him.

The three angels who came to take Sehun’s soul and body...alongside Chanyeol’s as well. The priest had already prepared himself for that and watched his son get confused, tears swelling in his eyes as he looked away, not wanting to see what happens now.

Chanyeol could faintly hear Jongin screaming, then there was a bright light. He looked up to see the three angels from before. His time was up. He would hopefully see Sehun on the other side if he wasn't sent to Tartarus home to the damned instead of Elysium where the blessed souls resided. 

"Park Chanyeol we have come to collect your soul because you have broken the law of the gods. You have fallen for temptation and have become corrupt." The angel spoke

"I won't fight it. I don't regret what i've done. I love him...." Chanyeol said, looking down at Sehun's body and then standing up. "I'm ready for my punishment." He said. Then there was pain in his chest and another bright light. He looked down to see the shaft of a light spear protruding from his chest. It burned, he cried out as it was pulled from him and he staggered backward falling on his side next to Sehun. With the last of his strength he intertwined their fingers before darkness enveloped him.

Everyone looked at the scene in shock and horror. The cathedral floor was a mess of blood and amidst that blood lay two lovers hand in hand even in death. Love was a powerful thing, 'may nothing but death do us part' but even in death they were still together. it was quiet, peaceful and relaxing. The loud crying, sobbing and wailing from others surrounding the dead couple wasn’t heard by them. Their souls have been separated and sent to where they belong. The battle was over and Jongin was now a ruler for two big islands, but it was a bittersweet victory. After all, he lost Sehun and he couldn’t do anything about it. 

  
  


________________________

  
  


“Angel?” Sehun’s voice echoed as he was waiting by a big gate. He saw his significant other laid down on a bright floor. He walked and helped him up. “I didn’t expect to see you so soon..” He smiled and as Chanyeol asked about their location, Sehun smiled and kissed his palms gently. “Where we always dreamed to be, Chanyeol..” he finally had said his real name for once and then looked at him. “In heaven...” he clarified and soon, the three angels who summoned Chanyeol here have appeared. “Welcome home...” they kindly spoke and Sehun had radiated the warmest aura, his skin was glowing and he was dressed in a white suit, his black hair had also turned grey and a small yellow halo on top of his head. “Well then...Let’s go in.” Sehun said and as he opened the two gates with a forceful push, he looked back and Held Chanyeol’s hands. “I love you..” he chuckled gently and finally ran inside, his hands tightly intertwined with Chanyeol’s and his feet fastly moving towards the bright light coming from the gates. 

The three angels smiled as they watched the two rush to their happiness and closed the gates, guarding it for a second before opening it once again for those who died in the war, protecting their countries.

**THE END FOR SOME**

**YET THE BEGINNING FOR OTHERS**


End file.
